1. Field
Embodiments relate to a diagnosis system for pulsed plasma, and more particularly, to an optical emission sensor (OES) based diagnosis system for pulsed plasma.
2. Description of the Related Art
As semiconductor elements have been recently shrinking and made by laminating, a pulsed radio frequency (RF) power supply has been used instead of a continuous wave (CW) RF power supply in order to improve the selection ratio and profile in a deposition or etching process.
However, due to lack of a diagnosis system capable of monitoring the characteristics of pulsed plasma formed by the pulsed RF power supply in current facilities, even the basic characteristics of pulsed plasma have not been determined so far.